


Reprieve

by PeachyBaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, ThorBruce Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyBaby/pseuds/PeachyBaby
Summary: ThorBruce week, day 1: first time.





	Reprieve

Bruce doesn’t expect it, I mean, it seems inevitable but at the same time maybe, just maybe they’ll never do anything about this. They’re nose to nose, forehead to forehead, breath shared. It feels like maybe time has stopped around them, and the air feels heavy, settling around their bodies. Thor kisses like thunder, it’s cliche to say, but Bruce isn’t sure how else to describe it. Thor practically rumbles with every kiss, his muscles flexing underneath Bruce’s hands. Thor kisses him, and Bruce can almost forget that the bed isn’t quite big enough for the two of them. Bruce smiles into the kiss, Thor smiles back without thinking, and their teeth clack together. Thor pulls away giggling to himself in that cute little way that makes Bruce’s heart flutter. Everything is good for once, in this little bed in Wakanda. Simple and sweet and not heavy with loss. Bruce is grateful for this reprieve, this temporary stop in time, so that maybe they can both heal.


End file.
